The Troubletones
by redelectricearth
Summary: "The Troubletones" son un grupo conformado por Sugar, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana...su fama se está tornando internacional, pero, sus fanáticos sienten que este grupo debería representar a todas las mujeres...qué pensará Kurt, el manager del grupo acerca de esto ? Quizás inventar una relación entre alguna de las integrantes...? Denle una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

Una chica rubia, de aproximadamente 22 años se encontraba corriendo con rapidez por los pasillos de un edificio. Un pequeño cuaderno se encontraba posicionado firmemente entre sus manos, mientras su vista se encontraba fija hacia el frente.  
La rubia continuó su carrera por un par de segundos más, hasta que se encontró de frente con una gran puerta de madera en donde se leía "Sala de reuniones", la chica dio un suspiro, al mismo tiempo en el que con su mano derecha se arreglaba un poco el cabello, para luego dirigir su mano hacia la manilla de la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación, al hacerlo, notó como 3 pares de ojos se dirigían hacia ella, la chica sonrió con suavidad

"Siento haber llegado tarde" exclamó, tomando asiento al lado de una chica de cabello castaño-rojizo  
"No te preocupes Britt, Kurt aún no llega" exclamó la chica que se encontraba a su lado, chocando su hombro con suavidad contra el de la rubia, quien sonrió  
"Pensé que estaría en problemas otra vez, Sugar" exclamó Brittany fijando la vista en la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado

"Tuviste suerte esta vez, Britt" exclamó una chica de piel morena desde el otro lado de la mesa, al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba su celular sobre la mesa  
"Mercedes tiene razón, Brittany, deberías ser más puntual cuando tenemos reuniones" exclamó la chica que se encontraba sentada al lado de la morena que acababa de hablar, sin alzar su vista de la pantalla de su celular, Brittany giró sus ojos

"Gracias por el consejo, Santana" contestó la rubia, depositando su cuaderno sobre la mesa, abriéndolo, para anotar la fecha en la esquina superior  
"Ok, ok, Satan, tranquilízate, al fin y al cabo, Kurt aún no llega" dijo Mercedes, golpeando con el codo a Santana, quien giró sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa  
"Está bien, Cedes…aunque, hablando de eso, cuándo piensa aparecer Porcelana?, la reunión era a las 5 y ya son las 5.30!" exclamó Santana, dejando su celular sobre la mesa y observando a las 3 chicas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa  
"No lo sé, le envié un mensaje y no me ha contestado nada" exclamó Sugar encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo en el que con un lápiz, comenzaba a dibujar en el cuaderno de Brittany, quien, sonrió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo  
"Tengo una cita con Ryder Lynn a las 6 y media…si no fuera por que Hummel dijo que esta reunión era importante ya me habría ido" respondió Santana con un suspiro de frustración  
"Ryder Lynn?! " exclamó Sugar emocionada, Santana observó a la chica y asintió con una sonrisa  
"Así es, Sugar, hemos estado hablando por mensajes privados en Twitter y me invitó a salir el día de hoy!" contestó la latina tomando su celular entre sus manos, desbloqueándolo y dirigiéndose a los mensajes privados de twitter, lanzándole el celular a Sugar, quien lo tomó con emoción y comenzó a leer los mensajes, Brittany alzó su vista, fijándola por un segundo en el celular de Santana, para luego continuar dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno.

"Dios Satan! El es realmente atractivo" Mencionó Mercedes poniéndose de pie para posicionarse detrás de Sugar y leer junto con ella los mensajes  
"Qué puedo decir? Los chicos me aman" contestó Santana encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Brittany giró sus ojos ante el comentario de Santana, pero decidió guardar silencio.

"Y qué chico es el que te ama?" preguntó Kurt entrando en la habitación, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba asiento, Santana giró sus ojos  
"Gracias por tener la amabilidad de congraciarnos con tu presencia porcelana….incluso aunque hayas llegado 37 minutos tarde" dijo la latina con una sonrisa irónica, Kurt giró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en el que abría su agenda y apretaba un botón al lado de su puesto.

"Siempre es un placer tener reuniones contigo, Santana" dijo el chico, al mismo tiempo en el que fijaba su vista en la puerta, que se abrió en cuestión de segundos  
"Si señor Hummel, puedo servirle en algo?" exclamó un chico rubio desde la puerta  
"Hola Sam, sí…podrías traerme un café y…"  
"Yo quiero un jugo de manzana!" exclamó Brittany sonriéndole con simpatía al chico, quien correspondió la sonrisa con mayor intensidad  
"Hola Brittany…" contestó el chico adentrándose en la habitación de manera completa, Brittany sonrió con ternura  
"Hey Sam!" dijo Brittany, Santana observó la interacción, soltando una sonrisa burlesca, para luego chasquear sus dedos, obteniendo la atención de los dos rubios  
"Hey, boca de trucha…existimos otras personas en la habitación que requerimos de tus servicios, así que…podrías dejar de coquetear con Brittany y tomarnos en cuenta?" dijo la latina sonriendo forzosamente, al mismo tiempo en el que la sonrisa del chico se borraba de su rostro y un tono rojizo invadía sus mejillas  
"Oh, vamos Santana, no seas desagradable" exclamó Mercedes tomando asiento al lado de la chica, entregándole su celular "Sam, me gustaría un café también, por favor" exclamó Mercedes con una gran sonrisa, que Sam correspondió, para, acto seguido dirigir su vista hacia Sugar  
"Te gustaría algo para tomar, Sugar?" preguntó el chico con simpatía  
"Una botella de agua estará bien" contestó la chica sonriendo  
"Enseguida les traigo sus cosas" dijo el chico, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes observar a Brittany por última vez.

"Entonces…" comenzó Kurt tomando entre sus manos un lápiz "El motivo del porque estamos aquí el día de hoy es para discutir algunas cosas de la gira que haremos esta primavera y por que necesito hablar de algunos asuntos de marketing" exclamó el chico posicionando su cabeza sobre ambas de sus manos, mientras las 4 chicas fijaban su vista en el, se encontraban en eso, cuando Sam entró en la habitación, repartiendo los pedidos de todos para abandonarla en un par de segundos.

"Bueno chicas, como todas saben, "The Troubletones" se ha convertido en un éxito internacional, es por esto que durante esta primavera, estaremos haciendo una gira por todo el país, para luego contemplar el hacer una gira internacional" mencionó Kurt, observando las reacciones de las chicas, quienes lucían absolutamente extasiadas  
"Dicho eso, debo mencionar que…TODAS LAS ENTRADAS ESTÁN AGOTADAS!" exclamó Kurt con entusiasmo, entusiasmo que fue reflejado por las 4 chicas  
"Estás bromeando?!" exclamó Mercedes sonriendo ampliamente  
"No Mercedes…No lo estoy…hoy recibí confirmación de que todas las locaciones están completamente agotadas, lo que me llevó a revisar foros de fanáticos y es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles ahora" expresó el chico de ojos azules, tomando la taza de café entre sus manos y dándole un sorbo  
"De qué se trata, Kurt?" preguntó Brittany sosteniendo un lápiz entre sus manos, preparándose para tomar apuntes, Kurt dirigió su vista hacia la rubia y sonrió suavemente  
"Leyendo los foros, noté como muchas de las fanáticas expresaban como The Troubletones lograban representar a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero, un par de comentarios captaron mi atención…muchos de ellos apuntaban lo genial que sería que alguna de ustedes presentase…por decirlo de alguna forma…" el chico detuvo su discurso para darle un sorbo a su taza de café, intentando mantener cierto suspenso en el aire, el chico observó a los ojos a las 4 chicas que se encontraban frente a él  
"Vamos Hummel, apresúrate, tengo una cita a las 6 y media" exclamó Santana con irritación, recibiendo un codazo por parte Mercedes  
"Cedes!" exclamó la latina pasando su mano izquierda por sobre su costado  
"Santana, shhh! Escuchemos lo que Kurt tiene que decir" dijo la chica de piel oscura, fijando su vista nuevamente en Kurt, quien sonrió  
"Gracias por calmar a Satan, Mercedes…Como les iba diciendo…algunas chicas manifestaban un interés por que alguna de ustedes presentase cierta orientación sáfica…" Exclamó Kurt dando, nuevamente, un sorbo a su café  
"Sáfica…?" preguntó Sugar observando a Brittany, quien se encogió de hombros, anotando la palabra en su cuaderno.  
"Que alguna de ustedes tuviese un gusto por otras chicas" dijo Kurt de manera seria  
"No entiendo a que apunta todo esto…" exclamó Santana tomando su celular entre sus manos, observando la hora "Y espero comprender pronto, por que como mencioné hace algún rato, tengo una cita"  
Kurt giró sus ojos de manera exagerada, para luego dar un suspiro y continuar  
"Apenas leí esto, comencé a avanzar entre los mensajes, y noté como MUCHISÍMAS fanáticas" exclamó el chico con énfasis "concordaban con esto y noté, también, como muchas comenzaron a decir que dos de ustedes harían una buena pareja y como, al parecer, en el escenario, tenían muchísima química…incluso, muchas mencionaron el baile que realizan en I'm a survivor/I will survive, como ejemplo de esta química"  
"Hummel…puedes llegar al punto, por que, si soy honesta…me perdiste en la mitad del discurso anterior" expresó Santana con confusión  
"Esas dos chicas son…Tú, mi querida Santana" dijo el chico apuntando a Santana con su lápiz, para luego voltear su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la mesa, agregando "Y tú, Britt"  
Brittany abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo en el que Santana soltaba una carcajada  
"QUÉ?!" expresó la latina entre risas  
"Oh, vamos Kurt…no quiero decir que estés mintiendo…pero..en serio? Santana y yo…ni siquiera hablamos mucho" agregó Brittany con confusión  
"No lo sé Britt, pero, muchas fanáticas parecieron concordar con la idea de que tienen química, e incluso, ya le pusieron un nombre a su pareja ficticia… Brittana!" agregó Kurt dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, Santana y Brittany se observaron con confusión, mientras Mercedes y Sugar apenas podían contener la risa  
"Brittana? Y por qué el nombre de Brittany primero…Por qué no podía ir el mío primero…?!" Preguntó Santana pasándose una mano por el cabello, Brittany giró los ojos  
"Santana, eso no es relevante… debo plantearles un asunto más…" agregó Kurt, terminando su taza de café… las 4 chicas fijaron su vista en él, gesto que el chico interpretó como una pista para seguir hablando  
"Quiero que Santana y Brittany finjan tener una relación." Finiquitó el chico con semblante serio…  
"QUÉ?!" Exclamaron Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo, mientras Mercedes y Sugar soltaban una carcajada  
"Kurt, no puedes hacer eso…digo…NO!" exclamó Santana poniéndose de pie  
"Santana, por favor, cálmate" respondió Kurt fijando su vista en Brittany, quien se encontraba mordiéndose el labio  
"Kurt, no creo que sea buena idea…digo, Santana y yo….casi ni hablamos y…ella está casi saliendo con alguien" dijo Brittany observando a Santana, quien se encontraba con la vista fija en ella  
"Chicas…" expresó Kurt dando un suspiro "Quiero que piensen esto como un beneficio importante para el grupo…lo único que está faltando, para reclamar la posición del grupo femenino más importante de la historia, es representar a TODAS las mujeres…por lo que, una relación ficticia entre ambas, nos llevaría aún más allá de la cima en la que estamos…" contestó Kurt con tono firme, Santana observó al chico con atención, dando un suspiro en señal de resignación  
"Que más da…si va a ayudar a que seamos más famosas..." exclamó Santana girando sus ojos, Kurt sonrió en señal de aprobación, para luego dirigir su mirada a Brittany  
"Y Britt…estás de acuerdo?" preguntó el chico, Brittany fijó su vista en todas las personas a su alrededor y suspiró resignada  
"Si SantAna está de acuerdo…que más da"  
"Perrrrfecto, entones es oficial, el plan Brittana se pone en marcha!"

**Y? les agradó? Espero que si!  
cuéntenme que les parece por medio de un review  
Prometo que continuaré esto si así lo quieren y también, mis otras dos historias, un abrazo**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí traigo una actualización de esta historia, les advierto que no hay mucha interacción entre Brittany y Santana y que está centrado, más que cualquier cosa, en dar un contexto a la historia, y dar a conocer un poco la dinámica de las amistades que sostienen las chicas con otras personajes que estarán en esta historia (:**

- : **Muchas gracias por tu review =) aquí está la continuación, espero la disfrutes! Que estés super!  
- CharlieFaberry: Heey! Gracias por comentar, ojala te guste este chapter! Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer!  
- Gabu: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario =)  
- Danis: Hola! Estoy bien, gracias, y tú? Espero que todo esté bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer (:  
- Guest: "Un beso, mi vida" eso debe ser lo más romántico que me han dicho en un review, haha, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, me alegra que hayas disfrutado la historia!  
- Cvlbrittana: Me dejaste un review hace poco, contándome que querías leer la continuación pronto, así que espero que sea lo suficientemente pronto, muchas gracias por leer y por darte el tiempo de dejar un review =) **

Brittany y Sugar se encontraban tiradas sobre la cama de la rubia, ambas llevaban pijama, mientras sostenían entre sus manos un bowl con helado

"No sé que estaba pensando Kurt al momento de proponernos lo de la relación falsa" exclamó Brittany, llevándose una cucharada de helado hacia la boca, Sugar se encogió de hombros  
"Sólo creo que pensaba en dinero…Cuándo tienen que empezar? No crees que sería sospechoso si comienzan, de un momento a otro, a estar juntas?" preguntó la chica de cabello castaño-rojizo, revolviendo su helado dentro de su bowl.  
"Si…tienes razón…UGHHH…" la rubia se arrojó de espalda sobre su cama "Necesito hablar con Quinn, ella siempre entiende mejor las cosas que nosotras…" expresó la rubia llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.  
"Deberíamos llamarla…intentemos por Skype" Sugar se puso de pie con rapidez, tomando el computador portátil de Brittany entre sus manos, posicionándolo sobre la cama, iniciando sesión  
"Está en línea!" dijo Sugar con alegría, haciendo click sobre el nombre de Quinn, iniciando una llamada, Brittany se acomodó a su lado poniéndose de estómago sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, posición que Sugar imitó, pasaron unos segundos y la conexión inició.

"Hey chicas!" escucharon provenir del computador ambas chicas  
"Hola Quinnie!" exclamó Brittany con alegría, Sugar agitó su mano frente a la cámara en señal de saludo.  
"Cómo están? Cómo va la vida de fama?!" preguntó Quinn con un tono divertido para luego llevarse una taza de té a la boca  
"De eso queremos hablarte!" contestó Sugar tomando un poco de helado.  
"Pero…primero, cómo te ha ido a ti?" Cómo va la Universidad?" preguntó Brittany con interés  
"Ughh…ha sido agotador, mucho que leer, mucho que estudiar…definitivamente mi vida no es tan emocionante como la de las integrantes de The Troubletones!" contestó la rubia con simpatía, Sugar y Brittany sonrieron  
"Ok, ahora que ya hablamos de mi…cuéntenme cómo les ha ido? Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo importante!" dijo la chica, llevándose su tazón de té nuevamente hacia los labios, Brittany dio un suspiro  
"Hoy tuvimos una reunión con Kurt y quiere que Santana y yo finjamos tener una relación"  
Quinn sólo pudo responder atorándose con su té, llevando una mano a su boca, al mismo tiempo en el que intentaba calmar la sensación de escozor en su garganta tosiendo una y otra vez…  
"QUÉ?!" preguntó la rubia exaltada, Brittany asintió frente a la cámara, mientras Sugar seguía tomando helado.  
"Pero…CÓMO?! QUÉ…?! Britt y tu estás de acuerdo con eso?!" Preguntó la rubia sorprendida  
"Por lo que nos dijo en la reunión, muchos fanáticos creen que tenemos química…? Y que, como The Troubletones apunta a ser un grupo femenino que representa a todas las mujeres…es buena idea que exista una pareja de mujeres dentro de el grupo, o algo así…" respondió Brittany de una sola vez, finalizando la frase tomando una bocanada de aire, Quinn asintió lentamente  
"Ya veo…es todo un asunto de marketing…Hummel es un genio!" exclamó Quinn con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Brittany y Sugar se miraron con confusión  
"A qué te refieres?" preguntó Brittany  
"Oh…es sólo que me parece una idea de marketing genial, no creo que muchos hubiesen pensado en ella, aunque, entiendo que puede resultar incómodo para ti o para Santana" expresó la rubia tomando nuevamente su taza de té entre ambas manos  
"Es sólo…Santana y yo casi ni hablamos Quinn, nunca compartimos habitación en las giras y tampoco nos llevamos bien, no puedo imaginar como será el tener que compartir y forzarnos a hacer todas esas cosas"  
"Aw…Britt, tranquila…sólo será para el ojo público, en privado, siempre puedes cambiarte durante la noche a compartir habitación con Sugar" contestó Quinn de manera dulce, Brittany dio un suspiro, pero correspondió la sonrisa de la rubia, mientras Sugar la abrazaba  
"Esto apesta…" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero, Sugar reafirmó su abrazo, al mismo tiempo en el que Quinn sólo pudo contestar  
"Lo sé Britt…pero así es la fama, a veces…hay que hacer cosas que no te harán sentir 100% cómoda, pero créeme, siempre, todo, es para mejor"

Brittany observó a sus dos amigas y volvió a suspirar, lo que Quinn se encontraba diciendo tenía MUCHO sentido.

**"*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*"**

Santana prendió un cigarrillo, mientras, con la mano derecha tomaba una copa de vino tinto y se dirigía al sillón de cuero que se encontraba en la habitación

"Es sólo que me parece una estupidez!" exclamó la chica, dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el sillón, Mercedes la observó con una sonrisa  
"Oh, vamos Satan…Brittany no es tan mala" expresó la chica de piel oscura, llevándose su vaso hacia la boca, fijando su vista hacia la puerta que Artie y Puck se encontraban cruzando con unas bandejas con queso, galletas saladas y frituras

"Cedes' tiene razón, Brittany es agradable, y además, es muy atractiva" dijo el chico en sillas de ruedas, depositando uno de los platos con quesos y otro de galletas sobre la mesa  
"Atractiva?! Brittany es increíble" exclamó el chico del mohicano, depositando la fuente con frituras sobre la misma mesa, para luego sentarse en un sillón distinto al de Mercedes y Santana

"Sí sé que la chica es linda, eso es evidente, pero no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dice…nunca hemos mantenido una conversación por más de 5 minutos…y si a eso descontamos que 2 de esos 5 minutos son silencios incómodos…" expresó la latina arqueando una ceja y llevándose su copa de vino nuevamente a los labios  
"No sé Santana, creo que estás exagerando, tampoco es necesario que se hagan amigas y que tengan conversaciones eternas o lo que sea…sólo deben fingir en el escenario y frente a las cámaras, y besarse de vez en cuando, frente a mi" dijo el chico del mohicano moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de manera sugerente, produciendo la misma reacción en los 3 chicos que se encontraban en la habitación…girar los ojos

"Puck, cállate" exclamó Artie soltando una carcajada, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza  
"Oh, no seas así bro, lo que digo tiene sentido!" exclamó Puck acomodándose en el sillón, Santana lo miró y asintió  
"Probablemente si tienes razón, sólo tendremos que fingir en ciertas situaciones, tomarnos de la mano a ratos y quizás, compartir habitación" complementó la latina terminando su cigarro, apagándolo en el cenicero, tomando un puñado de frituras en su mano  
"Eso está mejor Tana, tranquilidad, todo saldrá bien…" dijo Mercedes pasando su mano por la espalda de la latina, quien se inclinó ante el contacto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

**"*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*" **

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Kurt les había propuesto a las chicas el comenzar una relación ficticia entre Brittany y Santana y hoy, era el día en el que debían comenzar a mostrarse un tanto más afectuosas en público, con el fin de generar sospechas en el público y prensa. 

Las chicas se encontraban en el lobby de un teatro donde habían hecho un pequeño concierto, esperando que los guardaespaldas les dieran la señal para poder salir, ya que se encontraban poniendo barreras, por la cantidad de fanáticos que se encontraban agolpados a la salida

"Recuerden…Santana, Brittany, hoy deben comenzar con el plan! Quiero que tengan algún gesto, alguna mirada, ALGO que genere que los fanáticos comiencen a especular y que los fotógrafos y paparazzis puedan utilizar como motivo para sospechar que algo pasa entre ustedes" dijo Kurt tomando a ambas chicas por el brazo, ambas asintieron con debilidad  
"Ok, es hora de salir" Exclamó Kurt tomando el liderazgo del grupo, Mercedes y Sugar se tomaron del brazo, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a Brittany y Santana, quienes sonrieron y se miraron…

"Estás lista…?" preguntó Brittany con cierta inseguridad, mirando a Santana, quien soltó un suspiro  
"Tan lista como puedo estar…" contestó Santana con una sonrisa de resignación, al mismo tiempo en el que extendía su mano hacia la de la rubia, quien miró con interrogación  
"Tenemos que generar especulación…y creo que esta es una buena forma" contestó Santana sin necesidad de ser interrogada, Brittany asintió y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la latina.  
Brittany frunció el ceño ante la sensación de familiaridad que le generaba el tomar la mano de la latina en la propia, pero prefirió no prestarle atención a esto y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, no hicieron más que cruzar la puerta y fueron bombardeadas de flashes y gritos de los fanáticos quienes se encontraban agolpados contra las barreras de contención que los guardias habían puesto unos segundos atrás

"Brittany! Brittany, por favor!"

La rubia escuchó este llamado y desvió su mirada, se trataba de una niña de aproximadamente 8 años que extendía una foto de ella sobre el escenario, Brittany no pudo evitar enternecerse y hacerle un gesto a Santana para que la acompañara hacia donde esta niña se encontraba

"Holaaa chicos!" pronunció Brittany con dulzura, al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaba a la pequeña "Cómo estás?" preguntó la rubia sonriendo, Santana saludó a los fanáticos que se encontraban cerca y sin soltar la mano de Brittany, comenzó a firmar un par de fotografías, muchos de los fanáticos que ahí se encontraban, comenzaron a susurrar  
"Miren! Están tomadas de la mano! Brittana es real", lo que no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, quienes se observaron y se sonrieron con complicidad

"Britt, es hora de irnos" dijo Santana devolviendo el lápiz negro a alguno de los fanáticos presentes, Brittany sonrió y asintió  
"Muchas gracias por venir y esperarnos, pero debemos irnos…espero nos encontremos alguna otra vez en una situación más tranquila" les dijo Brittany al grupo de chicos que se encontraban, ambas chicas se dirigieron de la mano hacia la van que las estaba esperando y que las llevaría al hotel, donde Mercedes, Sugar, Kurt, Santana y ella esperarían a ver si habían logrado provocar lo que buscaban

"Eso estuvo bien, chicas" escucharon ambas a Kurt, quien mantenía la vista fija en su celular  
"Siii…Se ven bien de la mano" dijo Sugar dándole golpecitos en el brazo a Brittany, quien soltó una leve carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que pensaba que no era tan difícil fingir una relación con Santana…  
"Recuerden…los Paparazzis estarán afuera del hotel cuando nos bajemos, no quiero que hagan declaraciones, sólo caminen hacia el interior del hotel"

Cuando las chicas llegaron al hotel, hicieron lo que Kurt les había dicho, Sugar y Mercedes tomadas por el brazo y Santana y Brittany de la mano, los Paparazzis gritaban preguntas de manera frenética, mientras los flashes de las cámaras cegaban a las 4 chicas.  
Santana soltó la mano de Brittany, para ponerla en su espalda baja y guiarla hacia la entrada del hotel, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ante este gesto tan "caballeroso" y poco convencional en Santana, pero sacudió su cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, recordando que sólo se trataba de algo publicitario…cuando lograron entrar al lobby del hotel, las 4 chicas se dirigieron a la suite que compartirían, que tenía una pequeña sala de estar que conectaba las habitaciones. Todas se pusieron más cómodas, sirviéndose una copa de vino, a excepción de Brittany que tomaba cerveza y comenzaron a mirar los noticieros

"Debería salir algo…no?" preguntó Sugar llevándose un trozo de queso a la boca  
"Esperemos que s…Perez-Hilton acaba de publicar algo!" gritó Kurt con entusiasmo, las 4 chicas se acercaron a Kurt, poniendo atención a la pantalla del computador, donde una serie de fotos de Brittany y Santana tomadas de la mano y sonriéndose complicemente se exhibían

"Las chicas de The Troubletones fueron vistas hoy tomadas de la mano, eso, sumado a las sonrisas que nadie pudo borrar de sus rostros nos da pie a poder pensar que sucede algo entre ellas?! Tendremos que seguir esperando, pero por el momento, deléitense con esta serie de fotografías exclusivas en donde el amor se puede sentir en el aire" leyó Kurt con rapidez, para luego hacer click en los comentarios, donde se podía leer el entusiasmo de los fanáticos

"Esto está resultando mejor de lo que pensé…Miren! Hasta la venta de sus canciones en iTunes aumentó!" dijo el chico con entusiasmo "Creo..que la próxima parte del plan, es que las vean en una cita y…tendrán que besarse!" dijo Kurt tomando un sorbo de su vaso de vino… Brittany, no pudo evitar que los colores de su rostro cambiasen, mientras Santana se encogió de hombros  
"Y bueno…si esto está siendo beneficioso…habrá que seguir adelante"

**"+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***"

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, en el otro chapter habrán más interacciones Brittana, lo prometo =)  
En cuanto a este chapter, espero haya quedado claro que Brittany es mayoritariamente amiga de Sugar y de Quinn, mientras que Santana se relaciona más con Puck, Artie y Mercedes.  
(Puck y Artie, junto con Joe, que aún no sale en la historia, claramente, son miembros de la banda de las chicas)  
Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento…espero me dejen comentarios acerca de que les pareció el chapter y eso, un abrazo!**

PD2: Si alguno de las personas que siguen mis otros dos fics, está leyendo esto, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con ellos, pero se me hace difícil, los dejé hace tanto (por problemas personales) que me ha costado reconectarme, realmente lo siento pero de que los continuaré…pueden estar seguros! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridos! Primero que todo, muchas gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia en alertas o favoritos, me gusta y me hace sentir bien.  
En cuanto a este chapter, en lo personal, me gustó escribirlo y creo que no demoré tanto en actualizar?  
Haha, espero lo disfruten y como siempre, a todos los que dejaron reviews, les dejo su respuesta**

CharlieFaberry: Quizás el problema no sea la adaptación, si no todo lo que va a pasar a raíz de eso :O ¡ haha, un abrazo, gracias por leer! 

**Gabu: Es una buena pregunta, para poder contestarla…deberías seguir leyendo? :D haha, no sé que te parece ese trato! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Cvlbrittana: En este capítulo puedes ver un poco más como se da lo de Brittana tras las cámaras, y me acabas de dar una idea para unos capítulos más, gracias! y gracias por tu review **

**Guest: Haha, siempre tan galante? Dejando los reviews más "coquetos" que he recibido, gracias por leer y por comentar, un abrazo lind lector ;) **

**MarisaParedes: Haha, cómo está una de mis lectoras preferidas?! Que bueno que te haya gustado leer algo nuevo mío y que no me odies por el abandono a las otras historias, haha, luego de leer tu review, me puse a releer los otros fics para reconectarme y ya llevo un poco de avance con ambas historias, así que, espero actualizar en un tiempo.  
Como siempre, es bueno leer tus reviews y saber tu opinión, un abrazo grande! Cuídate y espero más comentarios!**

Brittany abrió los ojos ante la insistente vibración de su celular, la chica lo tomó entre sus manos y deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla, hacia el lado de contestar.

"Hola Kurt…" exclamó la chica un tanto somnolienta  
"Adivina quieneees son portada de la revista más importante de todo el país y de la sección de farándula de el diario más comercializado?" escuchó la rubia por el otro lado de la línea "La pareja más hot del último tiempo…Brittanaaa!  
Brittany, los medios no pueden parar de especular acerca de la naturaleza de tu relación con Santana, es por eso que hoy, tendrás la tarde libre, pero, a las 9 de la noche, Santana pasará por ti e irán a un restaurant donde les hice reservaciones, bueno, no las hice yo, si no que hice que Santana llamara y bueno, hoy deben parecer un poco más pareja que ayer, pero lo suficiente como para que no parezca tan publicitado y, como mencioné ayer, deben besarse, un pequeño beso o lo que les nazca, deben conversarlo…sólo te llamaba para contarte todo esto…buen día, Brittany!" pronunció el chico de una sola sentada, finalizando la llamada, dejando a Brittany un tanto mareada por la cantidad de información recibida…

"Qué pasó, Britt?" exclamó la persona que se encontraba acostada al lado de Brittany, alzando un poco la cabeza desde la almohada  
"Era Kurt, Sugar" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie, extrayendo una botella de agua del pequeño congelador de la habitación, regresando inmediatamente a la cama, junto con Sugar

"Y por qué te llamó?" preguntó Sugar, extendiendo su mano para robar un poco de agua a Brittany, quien le extendió la botella inmediatamente, Sugar dio un sorbo,  
"Primero, quería contarme que Santana y yo aparecimos de portada en revistas y la sección de espectáculos de el diario más importante del país y segundo, para decirme que hoy con Santana debemos salir a cenar y que debemos besarnos…" dijo Brittany con la vista fija en sus manos, Sugar asintió.  
"Nerviosa?" preguntó la chica, devolviendo la botella de agua a su amiga  
"Mmm…No lo sé Sugar, digo…es primera vez que saldré sólo con Santana y sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien en realidad, no sé muy bien de que podríamos hablar, además, tengo que besarla, lo que es un tanto extraño…? Y no es que besar a una chica me resulte extraño, lo he hecho muchas veces, pero con Santana es distinto, ni siquiera nos sonreímos" dijo la rubia jugando con la tapa de la botella que sostenía en sus manos, Sugar asintió por un momento

"Deberías fingir que es una de esas chicas que has besado por que sí y, respecto a lo otro, cuando logras entablar una relación con Santana, es realmente agradable, digo…a su manera" finiquitó la chica encogiéndose de hombros  
"Kurt debería haber planeado una relación entre nosotros" dijo la rubia soltando una carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que pasaba su brazo por encima del cuerpo de la chica, obligándola a caer recostada sobre la cama  
"Britt!" Exclamó la chica de cabello castaño rojizo soltando una carcajada amplia "No seas tan gay" expresó Sugar riendo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo en el que Brittany intentaba besarla con la boca estirada, al mismo tiempo en que reía con fuerzas  
"Quiero darte amor, Sugar" exclamó la rubia riendo, intentando besar a Sugar, quien tenía una de sus manos puestas en la cara de Brittany, empujándola  
"Brittany!" pronunció Sugar riendo a carcajadas, haciendo fuerza hacia el cuerpo de Sugar, ambas continuaron el juego durante unos minutos, para finalizar ambas tiradas sobre la cama con vestigios de risa aun aflorando.  
**  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Brittany se puso de pie y se plantó frente al espejo: vestido rojo ajustado abrazando su figura, un sencillo collar dorado adornando su cuello, mientras su cabello se encontraba en un moño simple, donde todo su cabello se encontraba recogido hacia un solo lado… La rubia tomó su celular y observó la hora, faltaban un par de minutos para que Santana viniese por ella

"Ohhhh wow, alguien se ve hermosa esta noche!" exclamó la voz de un chico que se había adentrado en la habitación, la rubia sonrió, sabiendo de quien se trataba  
"Gracias Joe, te gusta?" respondió la chica volteándose y modelándole al chico, quien se mordió el labio inferior para después sonreír ampliamente  
"Mucho Britt, te ves realmente linda" dijo el chico con ternura, tomando asiento en unos sillones que se encontraban en un lado de la habitación, prendiendo un cigarrillo inmediatamente  
"Dónde está Sugar?" preguntó la rubia acercándose al pequeño congelador de la habitación, extrayendo de este una cerveza y una mini botella de champagne, aproximándose al chico, tomando asiento a su lado

"Está con Puck y Artie jugando Rock Band" sonrió el chico con ternura "Y yo decidí venir a verte, realmente amo a Sugar, pero escucharla cantar 12 canciones seguidas sin Mercedes, Santana o tu acompañándola, no puede ser bueno para mi salud" dijo el chico soltando una pequeña carcajada que Brittany reflejó, al mismo tiempo en el que se servía una copa de champagne y la bebía de una sola vez  
"Whoa! Britt! Relájate!" dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida, tomando el brazo de la rubia suavemente, quien sacudió su cabeza y se sirvió otro copa  
"Nerviosa por lo de Santana?" preguntó Joe tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo  
"Demasiado Joe…anoche le decía a Sugar que no sé que hacer cuando estoy con ella, que no sé acerca de que podríamos hablar, nunca hablamos" exclamó la chica soltando un gran suspiro, llevándose la copa hacia la boca nuevamente  
"Britt…No necesitas crear un personaje para poder hablar con Santana, todo el mundo te ama, eres increíble, divertida y realmente guapa, todo estará bien" dijo el chico de cabello castaño mirando a los ojos a la rubia, quien soltó una sonrisa pequeña  
"Realmente crees eso?" preguntó con un tanto de inseguridad la chica de ojos azules  
"Absolutamente Britt…y si eso no funciona, trátala como a alguna de esas conquistas de día Viernes que solías realizar cuando estábamos en la escuela" bromeó Joe, golpeando a Brittany en el brazo, quien soltó una fuerte carcajada  
"Vamos Joe, no era sólo yo!" contestó la chica riendo aún  
"Lo sé, pero eras la más exitosa, ni Puck, Artie o yo, pudimos conseguir nunca el nivel de chicas que conseguías tu, y sumándole a eso tus conquistas masculinas, nos arrollabas" dijo el chico, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, peinando la parte de adelante hacia el lado, Brittany siguió riendo, hasta que 3 golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, Brittany se puso de pie inmediatamente, respirando por la boca y botando el aire por la nariz dos veces seguidas, Joe se puso de pie frente a Brittany, posicionando ambos manos sobre los brazos de la rubia

"Britt, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, siempre puedes hablar del grupo, de alguna canción, tranquila!" dijo Joe acariciando los brazos de la rubia con sus pulgares, Brittany pareció relajarse  
"Gracias Joe, eres un buen amigo" sonrió la rubia, abrazando a Joe, quien correspondió abrazo  
"Y tu una buena amiga" Contestó el chico separándose de Brittany con una sonrisa, guiándola hacia la puerta, donde Santana se encontraba esperando, la chica llevaba un vestido ajustado negro, unos zapatos a juego, el cabello completamente suelto, las uñas rojas y un collar un tanto más grande que el de Brittany, adornando su cuello

"Hey Joe, Brittany" saludó Santana con una sonrisa  
"Santana" contestó Joe haciendo un gesto con su cabeza  
"Brittany" exclamó Santana con una sonrisa simple que tranquilizó a Brittany, pues no había señal de falsedad en ella  
"Hola Santana" pronunció la rubia reflejando este gesto  
"Estás lista?" preguntó la latina, Brittany sólo asintió, no sin antes regalarle una nueva sonrisa a Joe "Me esperarán despiertos?, con Sugar?" el chico de cabello castaño asintió, Brittany sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, saliendo de la habitación junto con Santana, ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hotel, donde un chofer las esperaba junto a un auto

"Era mejor pedir chofer, para que podamos beber ambas" expresó Santana justificando la presencia de aquel hombre que les abría la puerta del automóvil, ambas entraron y se acomodaron en el  
"Entiendo" contestó Brittany de forma tardía, esbozando una sonrisa y fijando su vista en la ventana, Santana hizo lo propio y fijó su mirada en la ventana de igual forma

"Señor, podría prender la radio?" preguntó Brittany sonriéndole al chofer, quien asintió y prendió el aparato, la música inundó el auto, y Brittany comenzó a cantar en voz baja, Santana desvió su vista de la ventana y soltó una leve carcajada, la rubia la observó con interrogación  
"Qué?" preguntó Brittany dejando de tararear  
"Oh, no es nada, sólo me hizo gracia que cantaras las partes en español" dijo la latina mirando a Brittany, quien sonrió  
"Ahh…eso…haha, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero tomé español con el señor Schue en la escuela?" mencionó la rubia casualmente  
"Éramos compañeras en esa clase Brittany, lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo lo malo que era el español de Mr. Schue" dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlesca, Brittany soltó una leve carcajada y asintió  
"Probablemente es por eso que mi español no es el mejor" complementó Brittany riendo, Santana sonrió ampliamente  
"No es tan malo" dijo la chica con honestidad  
"Ya llegamos" escucharon ambas decir al chofer, quien se bajó y abrió la puerta por el lado de Santana, quien bajó y le ofreció la mano a Brittany para ayudarla a bajar del auto, la rubia la tomó con una sonrisa, descendiendo de este.  
Ambas agradecieron al chofer y comenzaron a caminar de la mano al restaurant donde unos cuantos paparazzis se encontraban esperándolas, ambas los observaron y se adentraron rápidamente, al llegar, fueron ubicadas en la mesa que les correspondía, donde ambas se sentaron, ordenando una botella de vino tinto

"Espero que te guste la comida italiana, Kurt me llamó y me dijo que debía reservar un restaurant y la verdad, no sabía que comida te gustaba, así que opté por lo que creo te he visto comer más cuando estamos de gira…?" pronunció Santana con la copa de vino entre sus manos, Brittany sonrió intentando enmascarar la sorpresa que le producía la preocupación de Santana respecto a la cena y por la actitud que estaba teniendo  
"Está bien Santana, es una buena opción, disfruto mucho la comida italiana" contestó Brittany dando un sorbo a su copa, Santana reflejó la sonrisa  
"Esto es muy extraño" pronunció la latina, Brittany frunció el sueño, lo que llevó a Santana a explicar a lo que se refería " La situación, creo que es primera vez que compartimos sólo las dos, sin ninguna de las chicas y al parecer tendremos que comenzar a hacerlo más, viste la reacción de toda la prensa? De los fans en los foros? Es increíble lo mucho que les gustamos" Exclamó Santana de manera entusiasta, Brittany negó con la cabeza  
"Sólo lo que Kurt me contó, pero no me he dedicado a buscar" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Santana sacó su celular del bolsillo

"Mira esto!" Exclamó la latina extendiéndole su celular a la rubia, quien lo tomó entre sus manos, leyendo en la parte superior de la página que se desplegaba en la pantalla del celular de Santana, que se trataba de un foro de The Troubletones, Brittany comenzó a leer los comentarios y se sorprendió al ver el entusiasmo demostrado por sus fanáticos  
"Wow…Esto es…" dijo Brittany guardando silencio, tratando de buscar una palabra que expresara de manera correcta lo que pensaba respecto a la situación  
"Es increíble, Britt!" dijo Santana con una sonrisa, tomando el celular, que la rubia le había extendido hace unos segundos, Brittany sonrió, si bien, el entusiasmo de Santana era un tanto contagioso, la chica de ojos azules no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa al ver como millones de personas se encontraban felices respecto a algo que no era real.  
"Qué pasa Brittany?" preguntó Santana tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino, Brittany estaba por contestar, cuando la camarera del lugar volvió con los platos de cada una  
"Gracias" sonrió Brittany con honestidad a la camarera, quien, de manera repentina presentó un color rojizo en su rostro

"De nada…Brittany…" contestó la chica de forma impulsiva, la rubia soltó una leve carcajada  
"Tranquila…No muerdo" dijo la chica de ojos azules, notando como la camarera parecía turbada por haber llamado a una de sus clientas importantes por su nombre, Santana alzó una ceja observando la interacción, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible

"Puedo…Mmm…Dios, si mis jefes me ven haciendo esto podrían despedirme…pero…podría sacarme una foto contigo?" preguntó la mesera de manera nerviosa, desviando su vista hacia Santana por un segundo, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa, Brittany sonrió  
"Claro…Ven aquí!" respondió la chica de ojos azules, alzando su brazo derecho, para pasarlo por el hombro de la mesera, quien sonrió ampliamente, sacando su iPhone de su bolsillo y poniendo la cámara delantera, Brittany sacó la lengua de manera graciosa, posando, hasta que la mesera estuvo lista, la chica sonrió de ampliamente, guardando su celular  
"Oh Dios Mío! Muchas gracias Brittany yo…soy tu fan más grande! Y también de Santana"…dijo la chica con voz baja, observando de reojo a la latina, quien sonrió  
"Muchas gracias, eso es muy tierno de tu parte" dijo la morena, Brittany la observó y tomó una decisión  
"Pues, tomémonos una foto las tres" propuso Brittany sonriéndole a Santana, quien la miró con curiosidad, para luego alzar una ceja y sonreír  
"Claro, será un honor" la latina se puso de pie, posicionándose al lado de Brittany, la mesera sacó su cámara  
"Uno…Dos…Tres" contó la chica, fue en el tres, cuando Santana depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Brittany, lo que la hizo ampliar su sonrisa por la sorpresa del acto, al finalizar la foto, la camarera guardó su celular con una sonrisa aún más grande

"Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!" Contestó la chica "Es el mejor día de mi vida!" dijo con emoción, para luego agregar de manera más calma "Espero disfruten su comida y cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme" la chica se dio media vuelta, retirándose del lugar, dejando a Brittany y a Santana sentadas frente a su comida  
"Eres un genio Brittany" mencionó Santana dándole un bocado a su comida, la rubia frunció el ceño, mientras comía sus spaghettis

"Claro, ofrecerle a esa chica una foto, para que la comparta en redes sociales y generar aún más controversia, es un plan que sólo una persona inteligente podría haber ideado en cuestión de segundos" exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro, comiendo un poco más de su plato de fetuccinis  
"Oh…Claro" contestó Brittany, a decir verdad, nunca había pensado en ello cuando le ofreció a la camarera sacarse una foto, si no, todo era por que sabía cuanto los fans apreciaban esos simples gestos, y además, el hecho de sentirse culpable por estar engañando a muchos de ellos, fue también un gatillante.

"Está delicioso, no crees?" preguntó Santana, sirviéndose un poco más de vino, mientras le ofrecía a Brittany, quien aceptó  
"Exquisito" respondió Brittany sonriéndole a la latina, unos segundos pasaron, cuando el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar, la chica de cabello oscuro sonrió  
"Es Kurt" pronunció Santana antes de contestar "Hola porcelana! Sí…a-há…Es en serio?! Fue idea de Brittany…le diré…sí, chequearé al instante…sí…adiós!" Santana cortó el teléfono y de manera inmediata comenzó a buscar algo en su celular  
"Dios, Brittny! Brittana es real es trending topic en Twitter a nivel global, gracias a la foto que hiciste que nos sacáramos con esa chica!" pronunció la latina, pasándole el celular a Brittany, que observó la pantalla y sonrió, realmente le sorprendía todo lo que estaba pasando  
"Realmente es increíble todo esto" dijo la rubia extendiéndole el celular a Santana, quien lo tomó y lo dejó a su lado, asintiendo, mientras terminaba su plato, Brittany hizo lo mismo.  
Las chicas continuaron comiendo, mientras conversaban temas triviales, cuando terminaron todo, Santana pidió la cuenta y pagó, dejando una suculenta propina a la chica de la fotografía, ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida trasera

"Crees que vaya a funcionar si salimos por la puerta trasera?" Preguntó Santana un tanto nerviosa, Brittany se mordió el labio inferior encogiéndose de hombros  
"Kurt dijo que tenían que vernos dándonos un beso, pero que tenía que ser sutil…" contestó Brittany, Santana asintió  
"Entonces…saldremos, nos daremos un beso y caminaremos al auto, verdad?" pronunció la chica de ojos oscuros aplicándose lápiz labial, Brittany observó este gesto y sonrió con amplitud  
"Tengo una idea, Santana!" Expresó Brittany con emoción "Es probable que los paparazzis nos estén esperando por la otra salida, por lo que quizás no logren vernos besándonos, peeeero…si te beso en alguna parte de el cuerpo, que sea visible y la marca queda ahí, podrán fotografiarla…y será lo que Kurt dijo, algo sutil" Pronunció Brittany sonriendo ampliamente, Santana la observó y no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.  
"Brittany, realmente eres un genio!" contestó la latina, Brittany sonrió, poniéndose un poco de lip stick en la boca  
"Ok…En el cuello, está bien…?" preguntó Brittany con timidez, Santana la observó y asintió, posicionándose estática frente a la rubia, quien juntó sus labios con la intención de esparcir de manera homogénea el gloss sobre estos, la rubia se acercó suavemente hacia el cuello de Santana, quitando con su mano izquierda el cabello oscuro que caía sobre este, la rubia pasó su lengua por sobre su boca, rozando con su nariz la piel recientemente expuesta de la latina, sintiendo como la piel de la chica se erizaba ante el contacto y como su propio cuerpo parecía responder ante el perfume de Santana. Brittany se tomó un par de segundos, buscando el lugar perfecto para posicionar su boca, al hacerlo, depositó un beso suave, pero a la vez intenso sobre el cuello de Santana por unos segundos, separándose rápidamente, al hacerlo, notó como su respiración se encontraba un tanto acelerada y como Santana, siempre tan segura, parecía un tanto nerviosa

"Quedó bien…?" fue la latina quien decidió romper el silencio, Brittany dio un pequeño salto al ser tomada por sorpresa por la voz de la Santana, la rubia asintió, observando la forma de sus labios sobre el cuello de la latina  
"Es tan perfecto que parece un tatuaje!" sonrió la rubia satisfecha son su obra, Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada, extendiéndole una de sus manos a Brittany  
"Es hora de salir" exclamó la latina

La rubia tomó la mano de Santana en la propia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica de pelo oscuro, quien, utilizando su mano libre abrió la puerta y comenzó a guiar a Brittany hacia el auto, ambas chicas caminaron por un par de segundos por el callejón, sin notar presencia de ningún Paparazzi, se encontraban a media cuadra, cuando Brittany, de manera impulsiva arrastró a Santana por el brazo hacia sí, depositando un suave beso sobre la boca de Santana, quien se mostró sorprendida ante el acto

"Sólo por si acaso" pronunció Brittany a unos pocos centímetros de Santana, rozando su nariz con la de la latina, quien sonrió suavemente  
"*FLASH* AQUÍ ESTÁN!" ambas chicas se separaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a caminar con mayor rapidez hacia el auto, sintiendo como la decena de flashes que impactaban sus rostros las cegaban a ratos, cuando lograron adentrarse en el auto, ambas comenzaron a reír en voz alta  
"Crees que hayan notado esto?!" preguntó Santana apuntando con su dedo índice la marca que Brittany había dejado en su cuello  
"Absolutamente" contestó Brittany entre risas "Con todas las fotos que sacaron, creo que es obvio que sí lo notaron, además…con la foto que nos tomaron en el callejón…" dijo Brittany con una media sonrisa sonrisa  
"Oh, sí, eso…" contestó Santana "Aparte de ser un genio, al parecer eres psíquica…hiciste eso en el momento perfecto!" pronunció la latina sonriendo "Tengo que hablar con Ryder acerca de esto" finiquitó Santana apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, Brittany frunció el ceño  
"Ryder Lynn?" preguntó la chica con curiosidad  
"Sí…comenzamos a salir hace poco, no sé si estará bien con la idea de nosotros fingiendo y el seguir saliendo conmigo" dijo Santana de manera quejumbrosa, Brittany se mordió el labio inferior  
"Creo que debes hablar con Kurt primero, y luego hablarlo con él" respondió la rubia de forma simple, Santana asintió  
"Genio…eso es lo que eres" sonrió Santana ampliamente… Ambas chicas continuaron el viaje en el auto, hasta llegar al hotel, donde se bajaron de la mano, y para sorpresa de ambas, sólo había un par de Paparazzis esperando, las chicas saludaron a las personas del Lobby, subiendo al ascensor juntas, bajándose en el piso 15

"Lo pasé bien, Brittany" dijo Santana, soltando la mano de Brittany, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Sugar  
"Yo también, Santana, nos vemos" respondió Brittany sonriendo, Santana correspondió el gesto, alejándose de la rubia, quien abrió la puerta, encontrándose inmediatamente con Sugar  
"Necesito saber TODOS los detalles" dijo la chica dando pequeños saltitos, Brittany soltó una carcajada, fijando su vista en Joe, quien se encogió de hombros  
"Me tuvo todo este tiempo que anduviste con Santana revisando blogs de chismes, y mira…" dijo el chico mostrando una foto de Perez Hilton, con un acercamiento al beso en el cuello que Santana había tenido y al lado, la foto de ambas con los rostros a centímetros en el callejón…

"Las salidas candentes de las integrantes de The Troubletones… ese es el titular" dijo Joe soltando una carcajada, Sugar tomó a Brittany por la mano, obligándola a sentarse frente a Joe, mientras iba al frigobar por una botella de vodka y jugo de naranja  
"Vamos, vamos, tu mejor amiga quiere saber TODOS los detalles!" dijo la chica de cabello rojizo sirviendo 3 vasos, extendiéndolos a cada uno de los que se encontraban sobre la cama  
"Sí Britt, qué tal estuvo todo?" preguntó Joe dando un largo sorbo a su vodka-naranja  
"A decir verdad…no fue nada como esperé…fue…agradable" pronunció Brittany, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acomoda sobre la cama, comenzando a contarle a sus amigos acerca de su "cita" con Santana, si todo iba a ser así de sencillo, quizás, no sería tan difícil ser la novia falsa de Santana.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Y qué les pareció? Cuéntenme que tal en un review, o si gustan un PM!  
Si alguien de los que lee esto, lee mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en actualizaciones! Abrazos! 


End file.
